


Burning Wings

by accidentallybroken



Series: Stories from Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Burning Wings

      When you're surrounded by flame, there seems to be no other option than to burn. There is no other future than to see the flames tearing apart everything, scorching and burning. 

     They burned his wings, but they never seemed to be able to completely destroy them. They were blackened, but not to the point where there was no white left. That was his punishment, to burn, and to watch Michael burn, his hand in Colin's. In a way, it was a worse torture to see Michael burn and know that it was his fault. 


End file.
